With A Cherry On Top
by Viviraas
Summary: France isn't the only nation with kinks. France/Spain. PWP for the.love.ninja


_Dear God. What have I done? -sobs into hands- UUUUGH FUCK I SUCK AT WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS, I'M SORRYYYY -more sobbing-_

_Ahem. This is for a close friend__ , who requested some France x Spain but required it to be a bit..kinky. I hope I've tickled your fancy, dear. This was a bitch to write._

_ILY PANDA~_

**I do not own APH. Himaruya does.**** _I probably would in some freaky alternate universe, but sadly, I don't for real. _**

* * *

Francis bit his lip hard in anticipation as a talented, very warm, very wet tongue skimmed over his ribs experimentally, sampling the taste of trembling skin. His eyes were closed as he felt tongue and teeth gently scrap over him, and travel upwards on his chest before they eventually found a flushed pink nipple, which was almost immediately engulfed by an awaiting mouth. The Frenchman groaned in response, subconsciously arching into the other as he struggled against the bonds that held his hands firmly behind his back. Upon hearing the groan of acceptance, Antonio glanced up, a wild grin across his face. Spain hummed to himself cheerfully as he busied himself with occupying France's chest, licking and suckling everything, while his fingers fiddled with the blonde's pants belt.

France gasped when he felt the Spaniard's work worn hands brush against him, teasing him, and he could not ignore the urge to buck into the brunette's awaiting hands in encouragement as the Frenchman groaned more audibly this time. Curiously, Antonio stroked him through the fabric of his pants, eyes focused on France's face.

"Mon dieu, please just get on with it!" He implored, even begged, because Francis was not a very patient man. He had never been, and he never will be. He just felt helpless and on constant alert, with what his hands bound and a rag tied firmly around his head serving as a blindfold. But, damn, was it worth it. Spain wasn't as clueless as he seemed to be.

"Ah, ah, ah~" He heard Spain interrupt, his tone all the while cheerful, as he punctuated each syllable with a tap of France's nose. "You said I could do whatever I wanted, Francis. You wouldn't go breaking promises, would you?"

Antonio pouted until he reminded himself that his lover couldn't see him, so he whined lowly, cutely and rubbed his already nude form against the obvious bulge that was tenting the Frenchman's pants. Francis couldn't hold back the lewd sigh that he never realized he was holding in, and he longed to grab the delicious hips that floated just above his straining cock to pull the teasing Spaniard into his lap. He finally moaned lowly and only then did Antonio seat himself on the blonde's thighs with a chuckle.

Almost immediately (and much to France's gladness), the Spaniard's teeth latched onto Francis' lips as he kissed him. Eager that he could at least dominate this way, the blonde Frenchman busied himself with tasting and inspecting every crevice of Antonio's warm, welcoming mouth with his tongue, the eager wet muscle slipping pass the Spaniard's full lips. Spain moaned, which France swallowed gratefully, as his trembling hands made quick work of his French friend's pants, practically ripping the zipper off and pushing the offending garment away. He unexpectedly broke the intense, passionate kiss as the leaned away, and from the way he was fumbling and stretching in France's lap, he was reaching for something.

Mind still hazy from the numbing pleasure of the kiss, it took a few seconds before Francis' brain processed this, and as soon as Spain resumed his previous position, it dawned upon him.

"S'il vous plait, Antonio, let me do it."

Though he still could not see, France heard the distinct cap of a bottle being popped off and set aside. Anticipation within his belly began to boil as he longed to touch the body above him.

"Do what?" The Spaniard seemed surprised by the statement, which France found odd. They'd done this plenty of times before, so surely Spain knew what he meant. Honestly, preparing his lovers was his favorite part of the art of love making besides the first moment he finally got to push into the hot, suffocating warmth of-

_Pssst._

Francis jumped in surprise at the sudden noise, and even more so as something cold, yet light was spread upon his swollen, needy cock. He heard the rattling of what sounded like a spray can before more goo was spread up his body, making a trail that all too soon stopped at his chin. Spain hummed with approval at his work, grinning playfully as he licked up the remaining fluff that had stayed onto his fingers before pressing his mouth upon the unsuspecting Frenchman. Spain's tongue slipped right in, tagging at the other's so he could sample the taste.

Whipped cream. _Vanilla flavored_.

"Don't worry, I'll get it nice and wet for you~"

Oh, _Mon Dieu_.

France was barely aware of what Spain had said before the Spanish man hastily began to lap up the cream mess, his tongue trailing downward to its real intended destination. Francis moaned, starting out as a rumbling deep in his chest before eventually sighing out his approval at Antonio's busy actions. Lower and lower he traveled, tongue and lips brushing his chest, then his stomach before Antonio finally engulfed his already painfully hard erection. He sucked, nipped, and slurped effectively, hungrily licking up the rest of the fluffy cream and also lathering the Frenchman's member further. Francis could barely stand it, it was so much. He moaned and gasped, hips bucking upwards only to have Spain firmly hold them down, his toes curling as the brunette continued to torture him.

And then it ended all too quickly.

Antonio retreated, but not before giving the eager cock a few more licks, as if he were tasting fine candy. Francis whimpered in approval, panting hard; he already felt so close to his end that he was sure that he wouldn't last much longer.

His hips trembled in eager hope as all became quiet in the room, hushed as he finally felt Antonio press himself closer to the other's warm, sweating body, hovering just inches away from the Spaniard's entrance. Antonio smiled, looping his arms around his nightly lover's strong neck as he pressed sugary kisses upon Francis' cheeks, forehead, shoulders -anything and everything he could reach- before he suddenly dropped himself down upon the Frenchman's weepy member. Both of them let out a surprised gasp; Francis from the unexpected heat and tightness that wrapped around him and suffocated him pleasurably, and Antonio at the depth he had managed to achieve by just impaling himself upon the considerably large length.

The dazed Frenchman had barely any time to recover before Antonio had him slip back out only to snap his hips down to repeat the process all over again, bringing them both to the same oblivion. Spain pressed his body flush against the other, his earnest pants and moans echoing in France's ears; no longer were his arms around France's neck, but firmly gripping his shoulders to support himself as he quickly brought himself down against the Frenchman over and over again. Feeling the familiar pressure come to a boil within his lower stomach, Francis tried the best he could manage to assist his friend by bucking upwards every time Spain came down, eventually finding a timeless rhythm that he repeated over again with the Spaniard.

"Anhh, ngh! F-Fraaancis! Mhn, I-I think I'm gonna..!"

Without a second thought, Spain came with a final cry; the already overwhelming hot walls clenched even more around him, and France followed the Spanish brunette soon after.

He grunted breathlessly, letting Antonio's whimper envelop him as he came within the other.

Just like that, the dream ended.

Francis groaned as the blare of his alarm clock forced him awake. He blinked once, twice, as the early morning light invaded his eyesight and he rolled over to smash that goddamn clock until he finally registered the wetness within his sleeping shorts. He groaned again, too tired to move at the moment ,but he made a mental note to visit Spain later on in the day.

And what a lovely visit it would be, France thought with a smirk.

* * *

_AHAHAHA YES IT WAS JUST A DREAM. I'm so mean. _

_Review if you'd like some France in your pants? (Or in Spain's pants. WHATEVER)_


End file.
